villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Huntsgirl
'''The Huntsgirl '''is an anti-heroic character in the Disney animated series ''American Dragon: Jake Long. ''She has been included in the villains tournaments not so much for her villainy than her subservience to the Huntsman, a clearly villainous character. The Huntsgirl has appeared as a minor player in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Pre-War: Summoned in the Land of the Black Sands Before the events of the first war, the Huntsman and the Huntsgirl are summoned in the Land of the Black Sands, by the sorcerer Destane (AKA the Archmage). The sorcerer demands from them to search for the Eye of Odin, an order he simplifies to them sometime before the events of the prequel war. Though not taking this kindly for summoning them at the first place in his fortress, the Huntsman and the Huntsgirl decide not to object to Destane's order, after they witness Mozenrath's punishment for his insolence against his master. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Facing the Formless Minions The Huntsman, accompanied by the Huntsgirl, encounters the formless minions of the Skeleton King, who proceed to attack. The Huntsgirl, in an attempt to prove herself, takes her master's staff, trying to destroy the minions. The effort fails, with the minions simply repairing injuries. When one of the minions fires a blast at her, the Huntsgirl loses her grip on the staff, nearly losing the battle. Fortunately, the Huntsman recovers it, using it to destroy the minions. Meeting with the Skeleton King The Skeleton King invites both the Huntsman and Huntsgirl to a meeting where he offers them an alliance. The Huntsman, offended by the prospect of working with a magical creature, rebuffs the King's offer. The Skeleton King, enraged, fires a blast at the Huntsgirl, injuring her leg. The Huntsgirl witnesses her master and the Skeleton King battle for some time, but escapes once the Skeleton King triggers the self-destruct mechanism of his base. The Alliance of China The Huntsgirl joins her master in allying with Shan Yu and Yzma, making the alliance of China that much stronger. The Battles of China During the first battle of China, against Fire Lord Ozai, the Huntsgirl helps the Huntsman take down Ozai's fire ships. She sees more action in the second battle, against the forces of the Skeleton King and Shendu. She and her master encounter the Skeleton King and his minion, Mandarin. Though the Skeleton King disregards the Huntsgirl as an insect, only worth siccing Mandarin upon, the Huntsgirl soon surprises him. Though Mandarin insults her human reflexes, the Huntsgirl knocks him away and slices his arm off with a well-placed arrow. The simian then falls into a pit of lava. The Skeleton King responds, knocking the Huntsgirl out. While the Huntsman kills the Skeleton King for this, he too dies to Shendu. A New Huntsman Mozenrath destroys Shendu and secures China for Shan Yu, the newly crowned ruler of the world. Though the Huntsgirl is next in line to rule the Huntsclan after the death of the Huntsman, a usurper emerges. Sa'Luk, a member of the alliance of China, takes on the role of Huntsman, much to the Huntsgirl's fear and chagrin. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Cartoon Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Anti-Heroes Category:TV Show Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Shan Yu's Alliance Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Father and Vlad Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Fire Lord Ozai Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Fire Lord Ozai Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Mirage Alliance in TV Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Sorceror's Society Category:Prince John's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Redeemed Category:Heroes Category:Vs Shan Yu Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Category:Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Disney Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Heroes working with the Villain Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Shan Yu's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Jafar's Alliance Category:Decieved Heroes Category:Henchmen Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournarnament Category:Heylin Category:The Acolytes Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Vs Aku